nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 44:Knuckles VS Bowser
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! I have decided to start this fight earlier than usual. Today, we have: Knuckles, the punching powerhouse. and Bowser, the King of the Koopas. Which of these guys is tougher, meaner, and stronger? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Bowser's Castle Time:Noon Knuckles glided into Bowser's Castle and challenged Bowser to an arm-wrestling match. 2 HOURS LATER Knuckles was defeated. But he though Bowser cheated, so he challenged Bowser to a real fight to prove he was really stronger. Bowser accepted and it was on. FIST VERSUS FIST! WHO'S IS STRONGER? Knuckles punched Bowser, but it had no effect. Bowser punched Knuckles and knocked him flying out of the castle. Bowser walked after Knuckles and then kicked Knuckles when he got up. Knuckles jumped back up and punched Bowser again. Knuckles kept punching, even though Bowser was just looking at him. Then Bowser punched him and knocked him back into the castle. Knuckles went super and punched Bowser, which knocked him back a few feet. Then Bowser punched Knuckles and knocked him back a good distance. Bowser started charging at Knuckles and Knuckles started to charge at Bowser. They crashed head on and Bowser's horns impaled Knuckles and pushed him back into the walls of the castle. Bowser crashed Knuckles and himself through the castel wall and were fighting in the throne room. bowser picked up his giant throne and whacked Knuckles with it. Knuckles ran over and punched Bowser again. Bowser got mad and kicked Knuckles flying back into a statue. Then Bowser breathed some fire breath, which Knuckles dodged and then punched Bowser in the gut. bowser just ignored the punch and grabbed Knuckles. He did his flying slam attack from Smash Bros and Knuckles had taken the full force of the attack. Bowser punched Knuckles flying back outside the castle and called his koopas. Knuckles turned dark form and started beating the shit out of the koopas. Then he uppercutted one into the air and it didn't come back down. Bowser Jr even jumped in the fight, but got punched by an angry Knuckles and was knocked out. Bowser became enraged because of Knuckles hurting his son. Bowser snapped out and punched Knuckles so hard, he lost his dark form and went flying into a mountain. Knuckles came running down the mountain and went hyper as he was running. He punched Bowser and knocked him back a good distance. Then he uppercuted Bowser and knocked him into the castle. Bowser sent some hammer bros after Knuckles. Knuckles blocked the hammers and punched the hammer bros out of his way as be chased after Bowser. Bowser took out a smash ball and activated it. He became Giga Bowser and roared. Knuckles still showed no fear and got ready to continue the fight against Bowser. Knuckles flew at and punched Giga Bowser, but it only stunned him for a few seconds. Then Giga Bowser punched hyper Knuckles and knocked him out of the castle. They stood outside the castle, ready to finish the fight. Knuckles ran and punched Giga Bowser into the air, then Knuckles elbowed him back down. Giga Bowser used his massive fire breath to keep Knuckles back. Then Giga Bowser leapt into the air. Knuckles flew after him. They battled in the sky.(Super Mario 64 reference) Knuckles punched Bowser, but it didn't even stun him. Bowser smacked Knuckles flying back down to the ground. Bowser did his bowser bomb while he was falling and slammed Knuckles into the ground. Knuckles got up and left hyper form. He ran at Giga Bowser while in normal form. Giga Bowser turned back to normal Bowser and punched Knuckles in the face. Then he punched Knuckles into the air and jumped up after him. Knuckles landed on the ground and used his fists to stop himself. Then Bowser landed in front of him and hit him with his tail. Knuckles went flying into another mountain. Bowser ran at that mountain and started punching it. Knuckles went super again and made a hole so that lava from the inside of the mountain came out. The lava hit Bowser and started to burn him alive. Knuckles just laughed at Bowser as he sank into the lava. KO! WAIT A SECOND! Dry Bowser just jumped out of the lava and punched Knuckles in the face. The punch made Knuckles lose super form.(Man, irony sure bit him on the ass) Then Dry Bowser punched Knuckles into the lava. Knuckles jumped out. But Dry Bowser picked up a giant boulder and slammed it into Knuckles's face in mid-air. Knuckles fell into the lava and the boulder fell on top of him. KO! Reasoning: PLEASE HEAR ME OUT! Knuckles is just on a weaker level of power when compared to Bowser. Bowser before he becomes Giga, can survive black holes and super novas. (Super Mario Galaxy) Giga Bowser has only appeared in non-canon fighting games. Making it hard to judge his true power in that state. BUT I DO HAVE THING TO GIVE AN ESTIMATION! On Giga Bowser's trophy is SSBM, it says "The strength of this brute is at least 10 times the power of the original Bowser". Since Bowser can at least lift 750,000 pounds. His minimum strength in Giga Bowser form is 75,000,000 pounds. Which is like 370,000 tons per punch. Keep in mind this is an estimate. This was the MINIMUM Giga Bowser could hit. The generally accepted amount is 50,000 tons of force per punch. Now I know Knuckles can punch the ground hard enough to cause a volcanic eruption. But only Boom Knuckles has been shown to do it. Meaning modern Knuckles hasn't shown the power to do that yet. Now lets get to the smaller aspects. Knuckles can't read or write while Bowser commands a FRICKEN ARMY. As for skill, Knuckles can punch, kick, and glide. While Bowser can punch, kick, breathe fire, ground pound, and can even do drop kicks. While Knuckles can survive space and atmosphereic re-entry, Bowser survives black holes, super novas, and EVEN THE BIG BANG! As much as I love Knuckles, he just had too much going against him to win. Like how Giga Bowser hits harder than Boom Knuckles at his maximum while Giga Bowser is at his AVERAGE strength. The only category Knuckles prevailed in was speed. But as Sonic would tell you, speed isn't enough to win every battle. Knuckles almost had a victory. But I guess you could say "HE GOT BURNT"! The Winner Is: Bowser NEXT TIME A battle of Two Dragons... BAHAMUT VS. RIDLEY BIGASS DRAGON BATTLE! (Thanks for the suggestion Nick) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights